


Say It

by Shadowstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar
Summary: Steve. Sam. A hallway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent porn drabble. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to [Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusRex) for her magical beta; it'd be a WHOLE lot rougher if she hadn't. Title is a brief mention to the song that was playing while I wrote it: Say It by Flume feat. Tove Lo. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ They were going to get caught. _

Clinging to Steve’s shoulders, biting down on his lip as hard as he can to keep from crying out, Sam is definitely sure that despite their best efforts, they are  _ going _ to get  _ caught _ .

“You’re doing so good, Sammy,” Steve breathes in his ear, strained and followed by a grunt of effort. Even the super-soldier, having gotten used to being as loud as he wanted, was having some trouble keeping quiet. 

It results in Sam leaning forward, quickly, biting down on Steve’s t-shirt covered shoulder to muffle the groan that he can’t quite stop. His legs tighten around Steve’s waist, trying to find  _ some _ kind of leverage to be able to fuck back onto Steve’s cock, but finding absolutely none at the moment. Not with the way that Steve is holding him up against the wall in this narrow hallway of Stark Tower, fucking into him like his life depends on it. 

He’s not gentle in the way he bites down, and Steve definitely seems to appreciate it, burying his face into the lee of Sam’s shoulder and neck to muffle his own groan.

Steve’s thrusts are starting to become erratic, speeding up, and Sam shudders, his own cock leaking between them, making a mess of Steve’s shirt and his own. 

“C’mon, Steve, know you’re close,” Sam breathes the encouragement,  _ pants _ , into the close, heated air surrounding them. Air that is filled with the sound of their bodies meeting, the rustle of clothing, their bitten off moans and gasps.

That encouragement from Sam is all that Steve seems to need before he’s tipping over the edge, shuddering as his hips jerk and strain, trying to bury himself as deep inside Sam as possible. Sam holds on through the whole thing, soothing and easing Steve through it, stroking his hair and murmuring praise softly. 

Steve chuckles when he finally stops; he’s still hard--god, that super-soldier stamina was a blessing  _ and _ a goddamn curse--but he doesn’t seem to be in any sort of rush to continue. Instead, he raises his head from the curve of where Sam’s shoulder meets his neck, slowly trailing sweet, drugging kisses along brown skin, to Sam’s jaw, and finally catches his lips in a slow, languid kiss that should  _ not _ be as fucking hot as it is.

Slowly, Steve pulls out of it, gently cupping Sam’s cheek, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Sam,” Steve murmurs, low and intimate and so very at odds with where they’re having sex, presently. But never let it be said that Sam isn’t a complete and total mushball for this idiot man.

“Love you, too, Steve,” he breathes in turn, only to groan far louder than he probably should when Steve’s hips shift,  _ move _ , slow and teasing. “Fuck, Steve, you--”

His words are cut off with another kiss that’s half-interrupted by a chuckle. “That’s the  _ point _ , Sammy. Unless you want me to stop?”

The tease. The absolute fucking asshole tease, why does he love Steve again? “You stop, and you’re a dead man.”

Steve laughs, leaning in and kissing Sam breathless, even as his hips begin to move again.

Sam probably won’t be able to walk, or even really  _ sit _ properly after this. But, honestly, does he care?

_ Nope _ .


End file.
